


The Princes

by Avengellie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengellie/pseuds/Avengellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason they have suitors come one at a time. What are you even supposed to say? "Good luck trying to woo the princess!" "Oh, thanks, you too!" No. It's best that suitors never meet- let alone have to wait to see the princess together. (AU in which Steve and Tony are both princes at the Romanoff palace, forced to wait for her together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princes

Steve cleared his throat awkwardly and shifted slightly in his seat, his hands neatly folded in his lap. These were already awkward enough to wait for without others waiting with him. He looked around the giant room, avoiding looking at the boy next to him.

"So... So I take it you're waiting for the princess as well?" he tried to make his tone as light and friendly as possible without giving away how uncomfortable he felt.

"Yeah," the boy next to him snorted. "You'd think they'd have the decency to have the 'hopeful men' scheduled at different times. To avoid the whole awkward 'Oh, you're trying to get with the princess, too, eh?' I mean, what do you say? 'Good luck'?"

"Hopeful _suitors_ , you mean?" Steve relaxed a bit, relieved to know he wasn't the only one who thought it was awkward.

"Didn't I say that?" the other boy smirked and shrugged, turning towards him. "Prince Tony. From the South," he said, holding out his hand. Steve stared at Tony's hand for a moment before quickly shaking it.

"O-Oh! Right," he chuckled nervously and refolded his hands in hi slap. "I'm Prince Steven of the North." Steve looked forwards and Tony watched him, smiling. Glancing at Tony, Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "...What?" his hands moved to his hair. "Is my hair messed up? Is... Is there something on my face?" he asked nervously, his tone slightly panicked.

"No," Tony laughed, "No, you're fine."

"Then why are you staring at me?  _Smiling?_ " he asked, confused, putting his hand down again.

"I've always heard Northerners were awful," Tony shrugged. "A bunch of no-good, rotten-"

" _I get it_." Steve said quickly, making Tony chuckle softly.

"But I like you," he continued, smirking slightly. "You're kind of dorky." Steve glared slightly, taken aback.

"Excuse you, I am a  _prince!_ " He exclaimed and Tony raised his eyebrows.

"And? So am I," he retorted. "Are you saying because you're a prince, you can't possibly be dorky?"

"I- Well, no, that's not what I..." Steve stuttered, his cheeks turning pink. He stopped and exhaled slowly, turning up his nose the slightest bit. "I would  _appreciate it,_ Anthony, if we remained silent. We  _are_ here for a reason, after all, and it is not to make  _friends_." Nodding slightly as if affirming what he just said, he turned away from Tony, recrossing his arms. A smirk slowly grew on Tony's face as he leaned forwards to better see Steve's face. He watched him, silent for a minute.

"...You're still blushing."

"Am not."

"Oh, no?"

"No."

"Is that why your face is all pink?"

" _No_."

"Oh, so your face  _is_ all pink?" Tony grinned and Steve blushed more, turning back to face him.

"It  _isn't_." 

"Oh, but I think it is," he insisted, eyebrows raised. Steve's eyebrows furrowed. He huffed as he looked away silently. "Aww, it's okaaaay! You look cute when you blush!" Tony grinned, pinching one of Steve's cheeks.

"Don't  _touch_ me!" Swatting away his hand, steve glared at him but Tony only laughed, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright! I won't touch you!" Tony leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his stomach. Slowly, Steve scooted back in his spot and refolded his hands, looking away.  _'Wait.. Did he say I look **cute** when I blush?' _ he stole a quick glance at Tony, but he didn't notice.  _'What could he have possibly meant by that? ...He was probably just poking fun. But... If he meant it...'_ he glanced at Tony again to find him staring again.

" _What?_ " Steve sighed, trying to push away the thought of Tony calling him cute.

"Oh," Tony pursed his lips slightly, looking away, his eyebrows raised again. "Nothing." Steve blinked, watching him.

"...What? What was it?"

"Nothing!"

"If it were nothing, then you wouldn't have-"

"I was just admiring your face, is all," Tony said bluntly and Steve was taken aback yet again. "You've got a really strong jaw, and it compliments the rest of your face." He shrugged, looking away again. Steve blushed again and quickly looked away, fiddling with his fingers.  _'Maybe he **is** in the same situation as you?' _he thought hopefully.  _'...No. No, what would the chances of that be? He's simply... Simply...'_ Steve held him breath slightly and looked at Tony out of the corner of his eye. He was still looking away. He exhaled very softly and turned his head a little so he could see Tony more.  _'He **is** incredibly handsome... And pleasant enough... If things were different, maybe I- No. No, he was just being  **nice**. He isn't like that. He's here for the princess... But if things  **were**_ _different...'_   Tony suddenly looked at him.

"...Whaaaaat?" he grinned slowly and Steve blushed even more.

"N-Nothing! Nothing, I- _Nothing_! Honest!" He quickly looked away and fixed his hair.

"Steve, were you-" the door opened and a small man walked inside quickly, clearing his throat.

"Prince Steve! Princess Natasha is ready for you," he officially, bowing slightly, gesturing towards the open doorway. Steve hesitated, his mouth open slightly. He glanced at Tony and closed his mouth again, standing slowly.

"Right, of course," he glanced at the open door before looking down at Tony. "Prince Tony, it was a pleasure meeting you," he said softly before walking to the servant. 

"Just this way, your highness," the man said, escorting Steve out of the room and closing the door behind them. Tony let out a long sigh and leaned back further in his seat, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling.

"'Nothing,'" he repeated to the empty room. "Pleasure meeting you, too."


End file.
